ChibiUsa's Dream
by Illusina
Summary: SMxHP ChibiUsa's dream is about to come true when her truest wish sends her to Hogwarts. Will Usagi and the others be able to find her while still defending Japan? During SuperS in Manga. CUHP & CUHellios UTMC MMAD. NOT JUST ABOUT CHIBIUSA
1. Dreams Come True?

Hiya, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (I'm working on it though) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**I sure your happy to know, I'm continuing on with this after 6 years of nothing. ^,^**  
**Today is 8/31/11 and this chapter has been gone over and perfected.**  
**I will be doing it to all of them and then posting the 9th chapter.**

Timing is a big part of this story, thus said, I'm making it a 7 & 1/2 hour difference from England to Tokyo,  
even though it's actually only 4 hours. It works out perfectly this way, and this story is my world after all.**  
**

_This story takes place during Sailor Moon Super S graphic novel 1, Act 2: Mercury Dream, page 107._  
_If you do not know this and don't have access to this book please feel free to e-mail me for info._

_Usagi and Chibi Usa have switched body ages/sizes if you didn't remember or didn't know._

* * *

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

_**Dreams Come True**_**?**

_1:00am Tokyo_**  
**

It is a clear starry night, gentle breeze yet worm and peaceful.  
The kind of night that all your best or worst ideas come, and  
you're filled with the energy to change the stars.

Chibi Us (HekHem or just) Usa gently swings late at Tokyo Park over  
thinking all that has happened that day. Taking her eyes from  
her feet to look up at the moon, she thinks:  
'My dream is to someday grow up...' thinking more, 'and become a glamorous woman...'  
then quickly adds 'and, then to meet a prince that's all mine...' That was her dream,  
her true dream, and she knew it. She felt it, but didn't believe it would come true.  
Still she wished with all her heart.

"My Lady...!" Diana called down to her. "Lady look at the ginzuishou." She didn't even  
have to look to notices it flashing brighter and brighter. Usa suddenly felt weak.  
Falling to the ground on her hands and knees she spat out;  
"Wha...What's hap... appen... ing to... o me?"  
Soon she didn't even have enough strength to keep her eyes open.  
The light was engulfing her body slowly.

"Lady!" Diana was panicking she didn't know what to do. "Lady!"  
Then it struck her. 'Luna P's communicator!'

* * *

"...Please find for me... The Golden Crystal... Prince" The distant voice trailed off in Mamoru's mind.  
Lying in bed he slowly opens his eyes listening. Then with much effort he pulls himself up to look around.  
He can feel the stinging in his chest had lessened a little. The room is dark, barley lit, quiet, tranquil.

Buss. Beep. Buss. 'Usagi's communicator!'  
"Usagi, Usagi wake up!" Mamoru calls to her while reaching for it on the end table.  
"Hum... amm..." The Chibi Usagi mumbles from her balled up self.  
"Usagi!" He warns just before clicking the button.  
"What," She says sleepily, but loud enough to go through the communicator.  
"Something's wrong with Small Lady!" Diana calls back. This awoke Usagi.  
"What? What's wrong?" They question. Usagi shoots up to her full (chibi) height, standing on the bed.  
"Ginzuishou ... Light... Disappear..." her voice is lost.  
"Diana!" They plead, but she never answers back.  
The room in a quiet panic.

* * *

Glossery:  
Usa – Rini  
Usagi – Serena  
Mamoru - Darien  
Ginzuishou – Sliver Crystal

Well Hope you liked it so far.  
If there are any mistakes please tell me.  
Now click that button. You know what one, so don't give me that face.  
With Love, Illusina

P.S. Promise all other chapter are longer.


	2. Where O Where

Hiya

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (I'm still working on it though) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

This chapter has been re-looked over and touched up as of 8/31/11.

* * *

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

_**Where Oh Where**_

_1:15am Tokyo**  
**_

"Girls, Girls wake up!" (Chibi) Usagi yells bloody murder into the communicator as she  
grows panic, Mamaru tries to calm her; though, he is just as worried for Chibi-Usa.  
He says things like, "Will find her," and, "It will be all right." Putting her small  
frame in his lap, and rubbing his hands over her teeny arms.

"Ami here! What's wrong?" She calls from her room, where she was looking  
at a fish postcard from her dad. {That's in the manga.}

"Rei here, (long yawn)," She yells from her bed, where she had been tossing  
and turning, trying to sleep. "This better be important."

"This is Makoto," She moans from her bed. She looks at her clock and sees it's  
after 1 A.M. She moans again silently.

"Min...o," a very sleepy Minako mumbles through the communicator. They could  
hear the movie she had fallen asleep to in the background,  
again falling asleep on the couch.

"Something's happened to Chibi Usa!" the Moon Bunny calls back at them distressing.  
They all respond with noises of shock.

After a few minutes of Usagi trying to explain what she herd Diana say, Ami  
trying to give her suggestions, and the other sleepy girls trying to decipher,  
Mamaru tells them to get to his apartment as quickly as possible.  
For his apartment is kind of in the middle of them all.

* * *

Ami and Makoto are the first to get there, about four minutes later Mina arrives,  
right after that a breathless Rei makes her appearance. Ami had pulled a chair to the  
living room from the kitchen and has already begun analyzing her computer. Now Usagi  
and Mamaru were retelling the facts to the other three. It hadn't taken long.

"Do you think it was a youma?" Makoto suggests hitting her hand with her fist;  
she's sitting on the floor next to Minako.

"But wouldn't Diana have said that?" Minako protests  
from her place in the black recliner.

"Maybe she was getting to it," Rei says aloud.  
Far left of the couch.

"Or maybe she was to shocked," Matoko adds.

"But Diana's a smart cat," Minako sticks with her first thought.

"Minako's right. Diana knows what she's doing." Mamaru tells them,  
matter-o-faculty. Far right of the couch.

From Mamaru lap, Usagi's head turned to who was talking,  
looking at Ami every so often.

"Have you found anything Ami?" Usagi's voice small with fear breaks the  
conversation, and makes all their hearts fall with sympathy. You can  
tell she had been crying, and tears are still rolling down her little  
rose cheeks, but for now she was 'trying' to be strong.

"I..." Ami thinks of kind words, "I can't find her," seeing Usagi start to sniffle she adds,  
"But I can only scan so far." Every one lowers their head. Mamaru hugs his little love.  
"Wait I... I may have something! Usagi where's your communicator?" The chibi teen  
quickly hands Ami her want-to-be watch. Ami takes it and then pulls out a thin  
type of wire from the side of her computer and hooks it to the side of Usagi's  
communicator. She types for a sec. or two then turns the blue computer  
around for Usagi and the others to see the screen. They all gather and  
in seeing a blue tinted map and a dark red dot, she grows a face of  
complete happiness. "Is that Ch...?"

"No," Ami answers swift yet softly, "It's Luna P."

(... ... ...)

"Well, it's a start." Makoto offers. "Where's it at?"

"The park." Ami types a little more. "Between the swings and the sand box."

Rei stands up from her place on the couch. "What are we waiting for, then?"

Minako and Makoto follow suit.

Upon putting her computer away, Ami looks at Usagi, who is still next to her,  
and says, "We'll find out what happened to her."  
She follows the others to the door.

Usagi whispers while turning slowly to face the others, "What if I don't want  
to know what happened?" [Meaning 'What if she's dead?']

Mamaru kneels down in front of her. "We will find her, Usagi." He tilts her head so  
there eyes meet for emphases. "And she will be just as she was this morning."

"Promise?" She looks at every one.

"Promise!" They chorus with reassuring smiles, sad smiles but smile nonetheless.

She looks into Mamaru's eyes for a heartbeat . Then, seeing what she was looking for, says,  
"Well, what _are_ we waiting for then?"

And they all head out the door.

* * *

The End (of chapter 2)

Glossery:  
Usa – Rini  
Usagi – Serena  
Mamoru – Darien  
Ami – Amy  
Rei – Raye  
Makoto – Lita  
Minako – Mina  
Youma – type of monster  
Ginzuishou – Sliver Crystal

Thank you for all your support.  
Hoshi Hikarino- My faithful reader. ;-)  
Mae-E- My other faithful reader. ;-) Thank you both so much.

Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes please tell me.  
Now click that button.  
With Love, Illusina


	3. Don't Give Up!

Hiya, I hope you like this too.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (I'm still working on it though) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Another one reviewed and corrected on 8/31/11.

Remember the Senshi speak Japanese, and only a little English, Except Ami, Minako, Mamoru and the cats who are quite good.  
Chibi Usa does know quite a bit herself but never really put it to use.

I'm starting the Harry Potter part from page 856 of the 5th book.

* * *

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

_**Don't give up!**_

_5:45 England**  
**_

"Small Lady? Oh, Small Lady wake up, please." Diana pleaded in her little voice, but it was no use.  
Chibi Usa, who is still not so chibi, lies as if dead on cold earth in a foreign wood.  
Diana is afraid to leave her for her breaths are weak and her skin is pale,  
but she just can't wait there, unable to do anything.

"Be safe Small Lady. I'll be back soon, hopefully with some help!" Diana's  
voice dies down as she thinks of which direction to go."My kitten  
instincts tell me." She sniffs the air, and runs full speed,  
which for her isn't too fast, dodging trees as she goes.

Five minutes later there is beginning to be more light and a little less trees.  
Ten minutes later Diana was tiring and still no end, but the trees were thinning rapidly.  
Then thankfully a blast of streaming light meant the end of the wood.

"I have to find some help!"

* * *

And yet sitting here on the edge of the lake, with the terrible weight of grief dragging at him,  
with the loss of Sirius so raw and fresh inside, he could not muster any great sense of fear.  
It was sunny and the grounds around him were full of laughing people, and even though he  
felt as distant from them as though he belonged to a different race, it was still very hard to  
believe as he sits here that his life must include, or end in murder...

He sat there a long time, gazing out at the water, when he thought he heard a call in distress.  
He looks up and hears it again. What few people that are left seem fine. Harry turns his  
head toward the direction of the wood, as that is where he thought it came from, and is  
slightly amazed to find a little gray cat.

"Was that you?" He questions slowly. The kitten slows to a pace.

"MewMewwMewMeww!" The strange kitten keeps mewing like it is crazy.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He looks around for signs of blood. Upon finding none he  
thinks, 'I know, Hagrid. He'll help you,' Harry picks up the little cat slowly just in case, and  
walks it over to Hagrid's cabin. With the kitten struggling somewhat and still mewing he hurries.

"Hagrid open up!" Harry calls though the door as his fist meets with it a few times.

"Wha's the matt'r, Harry?" Hagrid calls. The door opens to reveal his large form. "Wha's wrong with 'em?" he asks nodding to the kitten.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Harry says as he hands the gray kitten to the half giant. "Is it hurt or..."

"No, she doesn' seem hur'. Where'd you find 'er a'?" Hagrid ask leading Harry to the table.

"I thought I heard someone calling for help, and when I looked up I saw this cat running from the woods." At this the kitten jumps off the table, bolts for the door and starts pawing it franticly.

* * *

"Small Lady, wake up! I've brought help, I hope..." Chibi Usa could just faintly dream Diana say.

* * *

"I'll carry 'er to the hospital wing. Harry go tell Mada' Pomfrey I'm comin'."

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so... weak?' Chibi-Usa feels herself being lifted.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry yells even before reaching the doors to the hospital wing.

'What's wrong with that boy now?' She thinks. Getting out of her chair she walks over to open the door of her office. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid's bringing a girl here that we found in the woods.  
Her clothes are torn but there's no blood, and she seems almost dead."

"My goodness! Do you know what house she's in?" Poppy asks, as she walks to the door to wait for them.

"I've never seen her before," Harry tells her thoughtfully.

"Bring her here, Hagrid." Harry snaps back into reality. "No cats in the hospital wing! My goodness she's barley alive!" orders the nurse, while moving about here and there, getting the potions she needs, running test, charts filling out on their own.

Harry puts Diana just outside the door. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait out here," He apologizes. Diana nods. As he's going back in he turns and adds, "You don't have to worry Madam Pomfrey's good at what she does. She'll get her better soon."

"Harry!" calls Hagrid. "Go get Dumbledore!" Harry looks back at Hagrid puzzled. "Ya see Harry, she doesn' go ter this school."

"Then how..." the boy tries to question.

"That's what we're tiring to learn." Poppy persuasively buds in, doing a slow 'shooing' movement with her arm. Harry takes the hint and goes for Dumbledore.

* * *

The End (of the chapter)

Glossery:  
Chibi Usa – Rini

Thank you for all your support.  
Purin- thank you for the first review. And what does a... that a... weird sentence mean.  
Hoshi Hikarino- I'm glad you like it.  
Mae-E- You will see.

Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Now click that button.  
With Love, Illusina


	4. What Happened?

Hiya, I hope you like this too. Sorry about the writers block.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (This may take longer then I thought) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

I'll went though and made a little better (hopefully) at 9/1/11.

* * *

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

_**What Happened**_

_1:30am Tokyo**  
**_

It has turned into a cool foggy early morning. Usagi cling on tight to Mamaru as he carried her  
little form to the park by rooftop. He did this because she could not run nearly as fast in  
her chibi form; and she didn't cling to him from the cold (no one really felt the cold)  
but from being frighten for Chibi Usa. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind  
she thought, 'So this is what it's like for Chibi Usa when he carries her.  
No wonder why she loves it so much. I shouldn't have been so hard  
on her, she just wanted to feel loved.'

The untransformed Senshi are running almost at full speed while  
Tuxedo Mask 'flies' from rooftop to rooftop most of the way.

"Here we are!" calls Makoto as she slows to a pace. They all come to a stop  
next to her and look around for signs of the enemy. Tuxedo Mask  
jumps down close to them form a near-by tree and Usagi  
almost flies out of his arms to look around.

"Look, there's Luna P!" points Minako starting to walk over to it.

"Watch out! It might be a trap," cautions Rei planting her  
feet in the ground and looking around.

But Ami was on it, "If it is they're watching us from afar, because no one else is here."  
She scans some more with her computer. "But be careful any way!  
We don't know much about this enemy yet."

Ready for any thing Rei and Makoto cautiously follow Usagi to Luna P. Tuxedo Mask  
and Minako circle the park keeping their suspicions high.

"Luna! Artemis!" The tall blond calls out to them upon there arrival.

"How's Usagi?" asks the white cat.

"Not good, but she's holding," She whispers back then points,  
"We've found Luna P."

The cathead shaped ball bounces into the little Bunny's arms. She hugs it, but in a different  
way then Chibi Usa. "Luna P, where is she?" Usagi lightly whimpers into the toy.

Suddenly the antenna starts blinking. The little Bunny puts it on the ground and  
takes a step back. It rolls on it's 'back' as it's eyes start to glow. "Wha…?"  
Came from some of them. They all gather in cautiously. A light projects  
from the eyes to create a 15 by 15 inch image of…

"This must be what Luna P saw happen to Chibi Usa just before!" commented Ami.

She is right of course. There is 'the grown up' Usa swinging with Diana on her head.  
The little cat is giggling, "I'm sorry!" she says in her little voice.

"Diana," whimpers Luna. Artemis licks her teary eye for comfort.

They watch for five minutes as a dreamy eyed Usa stares to the sky lightly swinging.  
Tears stream down Chibi Usagi face (she's real emotional in this chibi form) and  
rimed Tuxedo Mask's. Then they saw a light flashing brighter and brighter.

"The Ginzuishou?" breathes Rei. And something clicks in Ami's mind.

"My Lady...!" Diana called down to her. "Lady look at the Ginzuishou." She falls  
to the ground on her hands and knees and spats out, "Wha...What's  
hap... happen... ing to... to me?" She's soon flat on the ground,  
and it looks like she doesn't have enough strength to keep  
her eyes open. The light is engulfing her body slowly.

"Lady!" Diana looks like she is panicking and didn't know what to do. "Lady!"

Then a realization leads the real kitten to fumble with the ball kitten, and start sending  
the message that started every ones worry. You can just barely hear a "What,"  
coming from somewhere. ("That was Usagi," Mamaru confirmed every ones  
thoughts.) "Something's wrong with Small Lady!" Diana calls into the very  
close ball. "What? What's wrong?" Usagi and her love questions. The  
light in the background was so bright that they cannot even look at  
this recording of it. "Ginzuishou ... Light... Disappear..." her voice  
was lost. The brightness was all of a sudden gone; the people  
around the ball quickly turn their heads back to see no Diana  
and no 'Chibi' Usa. "Diana!" They hear the two plead, but  
she could never answer back for she was gone.  
And soon the hologram was gone too.

"Wha…What happened to her?" Usagi cries as she falls on her little knees.

"Maybe she had to go back to the future?" Minako dares to whisper.

Ami rejects this idea by stating, "But it was the Ginzuishou that  
made her disappear not the time key."

"She looked so peaceful just before," commented Makoto.

This line, this simple line made Usagi come to her senses and realize what happened,  
"It was a wish. A wish, from the deepest part of her heart." Usagi was just hearable.

"Wha…" said some.

"I thought that, but I wasn't for sure." Ami says all most in a  
trance for she was putting it all together still.

"I think it's all a trick!" Rei pipes up looking around some more.

"No, it was just like the other times. When every one was dead and I prayed with  
everything I had left. Then when the world was ending and Saturn was lost. I  
wished again for everything to be set right. They were deep wishes that  
took all of me. She wished for something, and the Ginzuishou made it  
be. That's what made her so weak." She says this in such  
a strong manner that there were no doubts.

"So what now?" questioned Makoto.

…!#$/.?...

That night all but Ami and Minako stayed the night at Rei's. Ami had to work some things  
out on her computer and try to find out more about Chibi Usa. Minako had to make  
sure she was home in the morning. Mamaru fell asleep with them  
(with Usagi in his arms) but was gone when they awoke.

* * *

The End

Thank you for all your support.

Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes or problems please tell me. Now click that button.

With Love, Illusina


	5. Who Is She?

Hiya, I hope you like this too.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (This may take longer then I thought) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

_**Who Is She…?**_

* * *

Harry arrives in front of the griffin statue leading up to Dumbledore's office. 'Ohh… the password!' he thinks feeling  
frustration come over him. "How am I 'spose to get him now?" his attention on the statue, willing it to open.

"Would that him," Harry hears the familiar wise voice, and turns around taking care not to look in his eyes,  
"possibly be, me?" Dumbledore looks down at him with a smile.

"Headmaster, please, Hagrid needs you in the hospital wing!" He starts guiding him there. Not wanting to be  
in his presence to long, for he sill did not know what to think of their 'little' argument.

Dumbledore quickly follows. "What is it that I am needed for?" He states calmly but his face reveals his concern.  
"We found a girl in the wood and she's hurt or something." Harry thinks for a minute,  
"She's dead yet alive." He explains as they near the hospital wing.

A look of fear comes over Dumbledore face and he quickens his pace.  
"Do you know who she is?" He says shakily.

"No, and Hagrid said she's not a student. That's why he sent me to get you."

"Not a student?" He whispers under his breath. "Harry, please go and get Professor McGonagall.  
She should be in her chambers stil…ill must run around I'm afraid." For a brief second a look  
passes over the wise face that Harry does not Harry is around the corner and  
out of ear range Dumbledore mumbles, "Only in front of Harry does my tongue slip."  
Then 'runs' the rest of the distance, for fear of the child awaiting.

"Poppy, is it the tommeales cruse?" The very sad old wizard whispers as he walks in the wing of healing,  
and sets his eyes on the youth lying motionless on a bed near the end of the hospital wing.

"Good news, no. Bad news, I don't know what is wrong with her, and I can't seem to find out what caused this." The  
nurse lowers her head in a kind of defeat. Hagrid follows this motion. "I've run all the tests I could numerous times,  
and I can't find out what's wrong with her, beside that almost all her energy has been drained out of  
her." She goes back to going though her potions, putting then down as soon she picks then up.

Dumbledore moves to the side of the bed, and looks down upon the sleeping girl. She is pale, her hair and even  
her clothes look to pale as if a poke would turn them to dust. "Who is she?" He stares at her face studying it.  
Then he thinks he sees, "What is this?" The other two turn their attention to him. He uses his thump to  
move aside her sweaty bangs revealing, "A gold crescent?" escapes from a gasp.

"That looks 'ike the bald spot on tha' kitten tha' Harry foun'!" Hagrid points out.

"What kitten, Hagrid?" He asks turning his head slowly to look at the half-giant.

"The kitten tha' Harry brough' to me thinkin' it were hurt. She weren' thou. It took us 'bout ten minutes to figure  
out that it wanted us to go to its masters (her there) because she were hurt." Hagrid is now at the door  
picking up the little gray cat. "Cute 'ittle thin', not my type of animal though. If yah know wha' I mean."

"Do you think there's a connection, Albus?" The nurse comes out of her thought.

"Hmm..." He moves a chair next to the bed with a wave of wand and sits in it with the cat in his arms. The cat seems to  
warm up to him quickly. "Is this your master?" He asks the cat, but the cat looks like he nodded his head!  
"Can you speak?" At this she tries to get away but Dumbledore hangs onto her gently.  
'What is she trying to hide?' "Ah, Professor, maybe you can help me."

McGonagall gives a questioning look to Dumbledore's back as she moves from the door to stand by his side.  
'How does he always know it's me?'

Harry moves to the other side of the bed before someone tells him to return to his dormitory.  
'I found the cat, I found out what the cat wanted, I was able to follow the cat better,  
AND I FOUND HER.' (If only because of her pink hair.)

* * *

Ron was getting very into the subject that was floating around the hospital wing, and will have to thank  
Harry for secretly waking him up earlier. And as long as he kept his eyes closed and moved a little  
bit once in a while they never thought him to be awake.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Thank you for all your support.**_

_**Mae-E – Love all your ?'s. I really do Love them!**_

_**Hoshi Hikarino - I hope I help a little and if your still stuck I have a good idea of what the sailors could do there. And I don't thing it's that bad.**_

_**Usagi342 - Thank you, muches! And I'm glad you like my story!**_

_**GemJewel - For you an update!**_

_**Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Now click that button.**_

_**With Love, Illusina**_


	6. FishyFangs 'From Ami to SuperSailorMercu

Hiya, I hope you like this too.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (This may take longer then I thought) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Oh and there's some part of the story that is in the manga. Just bear with me though, because there are shuttle changes. It's just I have to describe everything for those that don't have this manga. If you do compare tell me if I do a good enough job, for you.

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

**_Fishy Fangs (From Ami to Super Sailor Mercury)

* * *

_**

In the morning Ami got a call from Usagi. "Hmmm…" she asks sleepily.

"Ami!" came a weeping Usagi on the other line.

"Still the same at night, huh?" is Ami's tired response. "Well I guess I was to optimistic to think that it'd be over by night."

"So, I'll have to call in sick for school…" weep, weep she whines!  
{I don't know why she would be whining, but that's how it is in the manga.}

'I have to get her back to normal and find Chibi Usa.'

…!#$/.?...

There is a light rain as Ami walks home from school with a light headache.

She turns a corner and sees a Dead Moon Circus tent with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign in front of it.

'The Dead Moon Circus…' Ami fells a heavy chill in the air. 'What are they all about?'

Her headache worsens a little as she looks to the other side of the street. 'Discus Farm' reads the sign of a new store.  
'A tropical fish store, here?' she ponders.

She decides to take a look inside. Upon entering she sees a huge fish tank full of beautiful plants and fish.  
Almost as soon as she looks at it her head ach disappears. "How pretty…"  
she thinks feeling absorbed in it, "It's like I'm underwater…"

"You look happy," says a distant voice. Ami comes back to Earth and looks around at the speaker. It's a girl shorter then  
Ami, she almost looks like a kid. Her hair is light and up in a high bun, her eyes blue, and she has blue balls hanging  
from a crown like wire on her head. She wears a blue little dress with a light blue apron implying she works here.  
"When people long for water, it's a sure sign of built-up stress. Why don't you try getting a fish?" Ami  
turns back to the fish and sees a particularly radiant one. "How about this one?, asks the worker.

"Hee… it's so cute!" She giggles as she taps the class. 'It's like the post card Dad sent me.  
Yeah… Mom might like it too.' Her mind was made up.

When she was done buying the fish and other things she would need for the fish the rain was done raining.  
Starting her walk home Ami waves good-buy to the worker. She waves back, "Thank you!"

…!#$/.?...

"I can't wait to show Mom!" Ami sits at a table with her fish tank all set up and her new fish in it.  
She watches the blue white fish swim around while her smile seems to grow.

Slowly she falls asleep to the gentle bubbles of the tank.

CLICK. "Hm?" Ami gets up to see if her moms home. "Mom?" She opens the door to the living room. Her heart starts  
to thump hard when she realizes that her mom's kissing some guy. 'Mom?' THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.  
She takes a step forward and out of the room she was in.

"Isn't your daughter still up?" She hears the man say.

"Who cares? She only cares about studying any way." Her mom voices cold-heartedly.  
They share a laugh.

Ami feels a sudden shock as her heart stops, making it hard to breath. 'Mom!' Then she senses something behind her;  
she turns to see their reflection in the mirror over the fireplace. They fade away and POOF a chibi girl about five  
is shown in the mirror. 'Me!' thinks Ami. The Chibi Ami starts running so fast she's almost tripping over her  
own feet with a horrid look on her face. "Daddy! Daddy!" Yells the little voice to a man with light hair  
and glasses working diligently on a painting. She's reaching out but she can't seem to get to him.

"Ami, don't follow me! Dad's tired now of you and Mom." He turns and looks at Ami through the mirror,  
his glasses hide his eyes. "You only care about studying anyway… You don't touch my heart at all.  
Good-bye…" he turns and leaves.

"Daddy!" breathes Ami as she walks closer to the mirror. 'No! That's not true!  
Why don't you understand? You and mom are always on my mind!"

**POOF!**

"Usagi!" For the mirror now shows Chibi Usagi, Mamaru, and 'the grown up' Usa all happy and laughing.  
"The three of us will always be together!" proclaimed Usa. "I'm so happy… just like this!"  
giggles Usagi. "I don't need anything else!"

As Ami stares at them she sinks into a trance, her mind almost blank.

Meanwhile unbeknown to her the fish that she bough that day starts having spasms, until it reached the top  
of the water and starts coughing up… a head with a sprit like body. "Hay…" says the fishy-female head  
while it closes in on Ami. "No need to keep it on any longer." Its fishy hands wrap around her  
as it whispers in her ear. "You were jealous of those three weren't you? Just let it out!"

"Yes… I…" The image in the mirror turns into a clear night sky. She reaches for it with one hand. "I was always so lonely…"  
The fish spirit laughs softly in triumph. "My dream is to be loved…" Then the mirror shows Ami  
in the arms of Fish-Eye about to be kissed. "It doesn't matter by whom…"

"No!" Ami comes to her senses in time and dashes for her mom. "It's a lie! Help, mom!" She yells, then comes to a halt,  
for her mother and the man start to turn odd looking. 'Mom! No! It's not Mom! Come on Ami, get a grip!' She  
looks back at the mirror and sees Fish-Eye in human form setting on a light blue ball. 'This is a dream!'

"Kekeke!" The fish fiend laughs as she sends smaller spiky demon balls at the blue-haired teen.  
They appeared in side of the mirror but then shot through the glass as real objects.

Ami starts running away from them unable to trance form. She fumbles with the sliding door that leads  
out to the balcony, but doesn't get out in time to close it. The balls hit her hurting her pretty badly,  
but some do miss and fall over the balcony to the ground. 'The Enemy! In our apartment!  
I have to let bunny know…!' She pulls her wrist communicator up close to her mouth.

"Usagi, can you hear me!" she shouts out.

"Ami!" Usagi's worried-sleepy voice can be heard through the 'watch'.

"The enemy!" the rest of her words are lost in screams as more balls hit  
her causing more of her skin to bleed.

"Ami!" Usagi is even more worried for her friend.

'I keep relying on people…' Ami thinks.

Suddenly an 'invisible something' pulls her backward. Back in to the living room, back into… the mirror. "This  
is a nightmare!" Ami screams struggling against the whatever that's forcing her through the mirror.

"Yes this is the Lemures' sweet nightmare!" sings Fish-Eye. She/He continues singing, "Already, the  
entire apartment is controlled by Lemures! It's 3 in the morning… even the trees are asleep.  
Nobody's waking up!" She/He now says in a powerful tone, "This is the Dead Moon Circus'  
spectacular act! Let us build a little nightmare mansion right here, right now!"

Ami floats around on the other side of the glass unclothed, thinking to herself, 'You're right I don't have much  
self-esteem… I always rely on others… I'm sleepy… I'm weak… Just let me sleep… It feels so good…  
Don't wake me up!" She barely says, "Don't wake me up!" She gives into the sleep.

"Princess…" calls a faint distant little voice. "Princess Mercury…"

'Who is it…'Ami starts to wake. '…that's calling me..?' She opens her eyes and sees  
about an inch or two away from her nose a tiny-winy little… "'Me'…?"

"Yes… 'I' am a part of 'you'. Wake up, Princess Mercury. Don't be swayed  
by the Enemy's nightmare. Recall your true dream!"

'My… true dream…?'

"You know…" Tiny Mercury smiles reassuringly, "…you're not that weak."

'My true dream…?' Ami ponders. 'Ah… Right… I have all... these people I love and adore.' She remembers  
her mom, dad , and her fellow scouts. 'I want to love them even more. To protect them…  
That's why I study… And my true dream is to…  
Become a proud scout and protect everyone…  
because that's my mission!

A bright light flashes from Ami. Fish-Eye sees this, "What!" she turns to sees where it's coming from.  
'The shine of that blue brooch!'

For in the middle of Ami's chest a heart shaped blue brooch forms.  
She feels the new power and hears the words in her head:

"_**Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!**_"

In the flash of an instant she is Super Sailor Mercury with her new weapon.

'A harp!'

"I am Mercury Harp."

'This item has its own will!'

"Go on! Blow away the nightmare!" It persists.

Again she hears the words: "_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_"  
She gently strokes the strings.

The mirror cracks, the evilness that lingered on the building vanishes, and the evil spirit that was with  
Ami's mom crumbles. Her mom falls to the floor with a thug, "Ugh…"

"Mom!" Ami yells out of concern.

Just then Chibi Usagi runs through the door. "Mercury!"

"Usagi!" The blue scout calls back.

The chibi girl sees Fish-Eye. "I'll give it a try!"

"_**Moon Crisis! Make Up!**_"

With a couple buzzes and a flash she is Super Sailor Moon. "Here I go!

"_**Moon Gorgeous Meditation!**_" She aims the attack at Fish-Eye,  
who has no chance. And she/he's moon dust.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon is happy that Ami can trance form.

"Super Sailor Moon! You're back to normal…" Ami joins in the happiness.

"I'm back! All right! Yeah!" she was getting sick of being chibi. Then she remembered, "But what about Chibi Usa?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

The End

You must know I was teaching at UofM, so it has delay things a little.

Has any one ever played Kingdom Hearts? If you have I think this story is like that game in a way, because Sora kind of interferes with all those Disney movies, and they become a little different but generally the same. Here Sailor Moon and Harry Potter interferes with one anther, they become a little different but still remain generally the same. {Even though I don't know how Little Mermaid could be the same. ¿¬}

Thank you for all your support. (And again I'm sorry)

Mae-E - I can tell you in the next chap. it's going to be Chibi Usa and Helios. And there's going to be a Helios, Chibi Usa, Harry triangle. Every one gets their new powers during this story, and the outers will come in later on.

Hoshi Hikarino - I hope I helped a little. And I'm so happy you like my story so much. (giggles)

Usagi342 - Thank you, muches! And I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for the spelling

Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Now click that button.

With Love, Illusina


	7. In Order to Awaken Her

Hiya, I hope you like this too.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (I think I'll stop trying to own Sailor Moon it's taking to long) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Remember Chibi-Usa & The Senshi speak Japanese, and only a little English, Except Ami, Minako, Mamoru and the cats who are quite good.

I for got that Hermione was in the hospital wing too, but I added her in.

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

**_In order to awaken her _**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry walks the distance to McGonagall's chambers thinking about Dumbledore's odd behavior.  
'But when isn't he odd?' He walks to the door at the back of McGonagall's classroom.  
Nervousness crawling over him he gives the door three loud quick knocks.

Not even a minute later the door creaks open reveling the deputy headmistress  
(with her hair down? and) a little disoriented. "Harry?"

"Please Professor, you're needed in the hospital wing!"  
Harry looks at her with urgency all over his face.

"What is the matter?" she asks stepping out into the classroom. She gives her wand a  
flick in the direction of the lock and it responds with a clamping sound.

Harry starts telling her the situation as they head to the hospital wing. When McGonagall learns of the urgency  
of the matter she quickens her pace. Which is the cause of her almost running head first into Snape.

"Pardon me, Severus, but I'm in a hurry."

"So it would seem." Snape states eyeing Harry. "Might I inquire as to the reason?  
Mr. Potter hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

"Harry Potter may be a hero!" she looks at him sternly. "Now please we must be off.  
Come along Harry." Harry glares up at Snape as he passes him.

The greasy haired professor's look vaguely changes to one of interest as he decides to follow  
McGonagall and the boy who lived. Saying under his breath, "When isn't he a hero?"

The feminine professor was the first to walk though the door to the wing of healing.

"Ah, Professor, maybe you can help me." Dumbledore calls out.

McGonagall gives a questioning look to Dumbledore's back as she moves from the  
door to stand by his side. 'How does he know when it's me?'

Harry moves to the other side of the bed. He looks down upon her thinking of how odd she looks. Not only because  
her hair was pink but because she had this look of… kind of like… like a porcine doll… a porcine doll  
that could kick butt, in a way. He thought of how he did not want this beauty to fade away.

"Oh my!" McGonagall's hand went up to cover her mouth in shock. "The poor thing!  
What's wrong with her?" she looks at the nurse.

At this Hermione wakes up and looks around taking everything in.

Madam Pomfrey hangs her head in defeat. Snape walks into the room.

"Minerva this cat has a connection with this girl." Dumbledore hand moves from the gray kitten on his lap to the life  
drained girl. "Maybe she knows what happened to her. If you would be so kind?" Dumbledore sits the kitten  
on the ground. The witch knowingly nods, and in an instant there were two cats on  
the ground. At this the gray kitten freaks (to put it mildly) out.

It jumps up on the bed and starts trying to wake the girl up. Then (as if that wasn't weird) it  
starts to talk in Japanese. "Small Lady! Small Lady !" {Insert Japanese here.}

McGonagall turns back into her witchy self. "Enemies?"

"No!" Dumbledore tries to calm he cat. "I very much doubt we're enemies."

Harry would have fainted if he weren't use to these thing happening.

Madam Pomfrey was ah… surprised. "The kitten talks in Japanese?" But then she realized that it wasn't a good thing  
for her to be trying to wake up the girl. "Please control that cat she's going to hurt this girl." The cat stops.

Dumbledore continues, "Please were trying to help her. I swear as long as your Small Lady lies in this bed  
we will do our best to try and save her." He looks at her though his half moon spectacles.

"Please." The cat said in English giving a kind of defeated bow.  
Madam Pomfrey grew a likeness for that cat then.

"Well little cat…"

"My name is Diana," Dumbledore was interrupted by the kitten's soft voice.

"Diana our nurse, Madam Pomfrey needs to know what happen to make her like this. Can you  
tell us, how has it come that all her energy is gone?" The wise wizard questions.

"The only thing I can say is… that she was swinging in Tokyo Park," Every one looks at each  
other except Dumbledore. "We were talking, laughing, then…" Diana stops.

"Then?" McGonagall asks.

"She fell off the swing," she said a little quickly, "and grew so weak she couldn't  
even keep her eyes open. Then we were here in your forest."

Dumbledore and the other professors knew she left  
something out. Something important.

"But people can't aprendate here." Harry says thinking it would be bad if that law were to change.

"We didn't aprendate, we can't were n..." The kitten says but then has a sudden realization. "Your wizards.  
Of course there are wizards in the 20th century, if they're in 30th century."  
It looks like she didn't mean to say that.

"30th century?" repeats everyone (even Ron and Hermione.)

"You are full of surprises little kitten. But all we need to know now, is if you now how we can help her."  
Dumbledore drew every ones attention back to the matter at hand.

Diana seems thankful. "Her energy was drained from her. Most likely by her own doing, but must  
certainly not intentional." There was a pause while they were thinking.

"If that is all you can tell us, we will have it work with it the best we can."

Snape speaks for the first time, "If I may, I believe I know of a potion that would help. _The Draining_ potion."

Madam Pomfrey steps closer to the girl and looks at her. "I was afraid it  
would come to that. I will of course volunteer."

"It seems that it must be." Dumbledore stands.

"I have never known it to be successful, Albus." McGonagall looks concerned.

"It has." He reassures her giving a glance to Severus. "How many people  
are needed, and how long will the potion take?"

"Six to be safe, and seventeen hours." Snape answers.

"What is going on?" Diana questions. "If anything happens to my Lady there will be grate…"

"_The Draining_ potion, drains energy from certain persons and gives it to the person it was applied to."  
The greasy haired man says annoyed by the kittens talk. "When concocted right."

"But, it only worked for…" Hermione goes to add to Harry.

"I believe that information will be more of a burden then is known." Dumbledore shines his eyes at her.  
"Now. Please, Professor Snape, She does not have much time."

Snape leaves eyeing Hermione and Ron who had stop acting asleep.

"Diana would you like something to eat or drink?" Madam Pomfrey questions.

"I am little thirsty. May I have some water, please?" Diana is so cute.

"Certainly!" McGonagall answers actually giving the kitten a little smile.

…!#$/.?...

When all was worked out Dumbledore said he would retire and asked Harry to do the same.  
Minerva stayed to help Poppy with the girl for just a bit longer.

In the hall Dumbledore watches Harry.

"Headmaster? I er…" he kept his head down.

"Yes, Harry. I do not think I could stop you even if I wanted to." They stop. "But I need you to take  
my place. I cannot afford to have any of my energy drained, at this time."

For the first time Harry looks up at Dumbledore's face (not yet into his eyes) and sees  
an earnest smile. He gives a smile of respect and gratitude back.

* * *

The End

Thank you for all your support.

Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Now click that button.

With Love, Illusina

****


	8. Dream vs Nightmare

Hiya, I hope you like this too.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. (This may take longer then I thought) I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Sucky beginning, I know. Well, live with it, because I really didn't know any other way to put it. jj And this is important because of Helios, other wise I wouldn't have done it.

In her dream Chibi Usa does not realize that it's a dream so much. If you dream you know the feeling. And remember she's not chibi in this story if you're fallowing along with the book.

**Chibi-Usa's Dream**

_**Dream vs. Nightmare**_

* * *

It's been over a day and Chibi Usa still sleeps. Her strength is coming back to her quicker then it should be but still not quite quick enough.

!#$/.?

Helios notices her long weak dreams, and as soon as he though he could he went to investigate. He watches  
down upon her as she dreams miserable dreams of not being strong enough to help fight even thou she's  
not chibi any more. {Have you ever had a dream, where you hurt something in real life and then it hurts  
in your dream?} Then he thought of a 'good' idea: he would let her 'dream' the real battle going  
on right now. Then she could see that she doesn't need to be as strong as the others.

…!#$/.?...

Chibi Usa's dream changes suddenly to an overhead view of the inside of Ami's house. She sees Ami's huge  
mirror in the living room crack; pieces fall to the ground. The blue Senshi appears in the room  
in time to see her mom fall to the floor and a man evaporate. "Mom!" she calls.

Chibi Usa then sees Usagi in her chibi form bust into the room. "Mercury!" she yells. "Usagi!" is called back.

The chibi blond sees Fish-Eye "I'll give it a try!"

"**Moon Crisis! Make Up!**"

With a couple buzzes and a flash she is Super Sailor Moon. "Here I go!

"**Moon Gorgeous Meditation!**"

She aims the attack at Fish-Eye. And she/he's moon dust.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon seems happy that Ami can now trance form.

"Super Sailor Moon! You're back to normal…" Ami joins in the happiness.

"I'm back! All right! Yeah!" she was probably getting sick of being chibi.

The rest that was said was drowned out as 'Chibi' Usa went into her own thoughts. "She is so strong…! She  
beats the Enemy in a snap every time… Super Sailor Moon…" She tries to fade out of the dream. "Usagi…  
strong and beautiful… love by every one… Usagi's always needed… I always knew it. Even if I stayed  
her age… or height… I couldn't use the power like Sailor Moon." Usa feels despair come over her.  
"Without Sailor Moon, I'm useless…!" In her dream she rings Twinkle Bell, "**Twinkle Yell**!"

"Maiden," Helios makes his appearance.

"Helios, it's not me…" She tells, "I don't have the strong heart nor the power and beauty that Sailor Moon possesses…!"  
She fells horrible for leading him on like she did. "The maiden you are looking for… It isn't me!"

Then Helios pulls his strength together to made it so he was in Chibi Usa's dream and in Ami's living room.  
Usagi and Ami can't see Usa but they could see and hear Helios.

"Helios!" Sailor Moon announces. Ami stares with wonder at the white horse with wings.

He then says "The maiden… I'm looking for…" he looks at Usagi.

'The maiden Helios is looking for…?' Sailor Moon questions.

"A princess yet a solder… protected by the moonlight… with a beautiful dream… The chosen maiden…  
who holds the crystal that shall melt the seal of the Golden Crystal…"

'A princess yet a solder… protected by the moonlight… Golden Crystal?' Usagi thought.

"Is that maiden…" Ami asks, "Sailor Moon… I mean… Princess Serenity?"

"I knew from the moment I heard Helios' words…" Usa went in to her own mind again.  
"The maiden Helios is looking for isn't me… I'm useless…"

'Then Super Sailor Moon, you are… Princess Serenity?" She gave a little nod.

"Helios!" Ami calls as he vanishes. He feels that Chibi Usa needs him.

In her dream Chibi Usa mades it like she was running down a street in Tokyo. 'Shoot…' tap, tap, tap go her feet on  
the ground, 'No matter how far I run… It's not like anything's gonna change…' She looks around. 'Stupid me…  
I knew it…' She weeps a little. 'It must be Usagi… The maiden Helios was looking for wasn't me.  
It hurts… "Maiden…" It felt so good when he called me that. "Please help me…  
Call me if you need me…" I thought I could help him.'

RINNG. Twinkle Bell starts ringing on its own. Helios the white winged horse appears.

"Helios…" a small tear falls down her cheek. "Will there be a day… When I'm needed too…?" some more fall.  
"When I grow up for real, and become a proud Scout…" she really means,  
"a mature woman… I hope my dreams will come true one day…"

Chibi Usa's dream starts raining with her mental tears. Helios feels her sadness and wants to ease her pain.  
He takes a step closer and rubs his nose on her cheek and forehead. Lifting her head she looks wide  
eyed at him. He touches his horse lips to hers; she freezes when she realizes that they aren't  
horse but human lips. And the horse face that she was just looking at was replaced by a  
beautiful human face with white wavy hair. She sees the jewel on his forehead,  
'Helios!' It was a soft kiss, sweet, the kind you should never have as a first  
kiss. (Dream or no.) His hands lift to take hold of her arms, lightly.  
Strangething went though Usa's mind and newly grown body.  
It is much more then butterflies in the stomach.

Slowly Helios pulls away, "Don't cry little maiden." He wipes tears away from her face. He was like a beautiful  
light of hope and strength. "Super Sailor Moon is that strong because of your help." He knelt down taking  
her hand in one of his, the other on his chest. "Everyone's searching for you… You are…" he looks up  
into her eyes, "always needed… There is love all around you." He stands "This is my limit. I can't  
stay this way any longer." Their eyes met; he smiles down at her. "Little maiden…  
I'll come see you again. So don't cry…" He's gone.

Usa was lost in these new feelings.

She hears in the distance, "That should have been enough." What and who was she hearing?

"She twitched." Says another older female voice excitedly. She knew, it was English; one  
of her tutors taught it to her. Though she doesn't remember much now.

Usa starts slowly to open her eyes.

* * *

The End

Short, sweet, and meaningful. Next chap.'s Harry Potter.

Thank you for all your support.

Mae-E - I'll never just leave a story. So don't fret you'll get this story completed.

Hoshi Hikarino - the last chapter was really long for you and you didn't read it yet. º (well you probably did now) Tist, Tist, Tist. I was looking forward to your review.

Usagi342 - (cry) no review.

GemJewel - (cry) no review.

Well Hope you liked it so far. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Now click that button.

With Love, Illusina


End file.
